


The Opposite Direction

by HoneyCrispApples (AlexandriaVE)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVE/pseuds/HoneyCrispApples
Summary: "She obsessed over the relationship that might have been, had she not expressly run in the other direction."Sad musings. One-shot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Opposite Direction

The dark-haired woman sat at her table alone, wine glass in hand and half-empty nearby. It wasn't her first drink of the night, either. It didn't matter, though, because she usually drank alone; she ate dinner alone, lived alone, and woke up every morning in her bed, alone. 

She was the kind of woman who would desperately crave attention, but could only handle social situations for short periods. She was most certainly the kind of woman, at least now as "just Regina," who waited to be asked out. She feared rejection more than anything, and the more she felt for the person, the more she feared rejection.

She was the kind of woman who left her heart in the past. While outwardly, she appeared fine, only she knew that her dreams were plagued by unrealized potential and regret. She obsessed over the relationship that might have been, had she not expressly run in the other direction. Who knew if the dreams would ever stop? She was haunted by visions of their perfect life together. The images would disappear upon her waking, only to return at night to provide a tease of what her life could have been like. If she had only trusted herself and the blonde she loved, if she had set aside her fear of rejection for that chance, it could have been wonderful!

She would never know if it could have worked out, or if the blonde's actions indeed were subtle hints revealing her affections. It could be that the culpability wasn't all hers, although she had pulled away. The blonde, if she  _ had _ been hinting at her affections, never stood up and bravely admitted it, either! Perhaps she really hadn't been interested, in which case Regina had made the right decision. Then again, perhaps Emma was just as afraid of rejection as she was, or maybe more so. 

Once again, stuck in cyclical over-analyzing about the past, she refilled her glass. She would never know what could have been if she hadn't changed direction, and that thought would stay with her forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a scribbled sheet of paper, which I discovered tucked into a school bag that has spent several years in storage at my Grandpa's. It had been crumpled, but then smoothed out again and folded. It's probably from about 8 years ago, but it reminded me of Swan Queen so I added their names when I typed it up and decided to share for the heck of it. :)


End file.
